


S'Hmo's Crime

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: S'Hmo [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Humor, Ster Julie, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of silly stories about Sarek's lesser-known brother, S'Hmo.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'Hmo's Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Shmo--American Yiddish for a foolish or stupid person

itle:  S'hmo's Crime (Sequel to "The Unspoken")  
Author:  Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Rating:  G  
Part 1/1  
  
  
Shmo--American Yiddish for a foolish or stupid person  
  
\--ooOoo--  
  
Sarek reactivated the holopic his son had retrieved from T'Pau's collection.  He ran a finger over his exiled brother's features, caressing them as he remembered the brash young man with erroneous ideas.  
  
His crime?  He had contrived a plan, a plot really, to privatize medicine all over Vulcan.  Healers would be put into various groups and patients would be assigned to their care.  Neither the grouping nor the assignments would be made in a logical manner.  Appointments with the healers would be made for some far-off date.  Appointments with specialists would take even longer.  If a patient was deemed worthy, he or she could stay in a hospital, but only for a few days of care, whether or not the patient was cured.  
  
It was a heinous crime indeed.  And not only that.  S'hmo was vain enough to name this program after himself.  What is it you ask?  
  
Why, it was the same dreaded system that plagued Earth in its early space-going years, the Health Maintenance Organization, otherwise known as the HMO.  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> More S'Hmo stories can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/u/883611/


End file.
